Nami and the Bliss Bliss Fruit User
by OnePiecePower9
Summary: Nami, the navigator of the straw hat pirates decides to map out an island by herself. She then stumbles upon a ancient temple. due to her usual treausre hunting ways, she goes inside, only to be captured by the Bliss Bliss Fruits user, Mitzi. Mitzi then puts Nami through a whole new world of pleasure. Warning: LEMONS! NamixOC, NamixRobin and lots of other pairings!
1. Prologue: The Temple in the Jungle

**A.N: ****Warning, this story is Erotic and filled with "LEMONS", view at your own risk! There will be many pairings in this story, such as NamixOC, NamixRobin and a whole bunch of other pairings! This story takes place before the New World Arc, so everyone looks like they use to. I will barely be using the Straw Hat Crew, Only Robin and Nami are going to be from it, because this is indeed a non-straight erotic story! More at the end of this chapter!**

**Prologue**

On a small island in the middle of the Grand Line, a notorious pirate crew was currently docking. The Straw Hat Pirates. Nami, the navigator of this infamous crew was walking the shore of the island, charting it's features for the map she was going to make of it.

She was wearing a bright pink tank top that hugged her curvy body tightly, a short blue skirt exposing her pale thighs. Her bright orange hair glistening in the warm sunlight of the cloudless day, noon slowly approaching as time went by.

As she was walking along the shore, she tumbled upon a pathway leading into the jungle, not too far away from where she currently standing. Out of curiosity, Nami decided to take a break, leaving her mapping equipment behind as she ventured onto the narrow dirt path. The warm light of the sun seemed to dim the further she walked into the jungle, the rays of light being blocked by the thick canopy of the jungle trees.

About an hour has passed the sun high in the sky, out of sight for Nami, who was now deep in the jungle. She accidentally strayed from the narrow path, now lost in the jungle. Sweat was beginning to pour off her body, the heat of noon being trapped by the jungle's leaves, the steamy moisture adding to the immense humidity.

Sitting down on a flat rock, Nami sighed as she rested her elbows on her knees and buried her face into her hands, the tips of her orange hair damp with sweat; her clothes sticking to her body from the humid jungle. "It's no use, I'm lost." Nami let out with a heavy sigh, leaning back and gasping as she fell over, hitting her head on another flat rock. "Oww, what is this?" She whimpered as she rubbed the bump on her head, realizing she was sitting on a steep set of stony stairs that were covered in thick green vines and roots, blending in with the scenery of the jungle.

As she looked more closely, she was able to tell the stairs lead up to a temple or shrine of some sort. Thoughts rushed into her head, a big old grin creeping across her lips. "Temple equals treasure, treasure equals lots of beri, and lots of beri equals me rich!" She squealed and then running up the steep flight of rocky stairs, her large curvy chest bouncing around and her short blue skirt flows in the breeze that started to pick up as she climbed high into the sky, the top seeming to be above the canopy.

Nami finally reached the top, her entire body glistening in the sunlight from the thin coat of sweat she had received from running up the steps. She was panting heavily from the climb, her voluptuous breasts rising and falling quickly, her eyes filled with excitement and her soft pink lips curling up into a smile as she brushed some of her soaking wet hair from her forehead.

In front of her was a small stone like cube, with an entrance in the wall facing the stairs she just climbed up. She slowly walked toward the doorway, peeking inside to see a spiraling staircase that lead down into the temple, illuminated by small windows carved into the walls id the structure.

"This shouldn't take long. It's only noon, I'll have the treasure in no time. I'll be able to find my way back as well before night fall." The navigator said to herself as she slowly started to walk down the damp steps. The farther she descended, the cooler the air got, making her slightly cold.

It took her a while to reach the bottom of the stairs, now underground. Torches lit up the long hallway she had entered, which seemed to go on forever. "I wonder where the treasure is, this place is creepy and why are the torches already lit?" Nami asked herself as she walked carefully down the hallway, trying not to touch the wet walls and ducking from the delicate cob webs on the ceiling.

After about fifth teen minutes or so, she finally reached the end of the hall, which split of into two other halls; the one on the left visibly leading to a dead end, while the one on the right opened up into a dark room. "I hope there aren't any traps." She whispered softly, hoping she didn't just jinx herself as she picked up one of the torches off of the wall and crossing her fingers.

She carefully stepped into the room, lighting one of the torches on the wall inside, letting some more light into the chamber. After lighting several more torches, Nami gasped and jumped with joy, her brown eyes turning into beri symbols as she stared at the jumbo sized piles of gold and other expensive treasures. "Yahoo! I'm going to be rich!" She shouted, quickly looking around for some kind of bag to put the treasure in. "There's so much, I'll have to take multiple trips, unless I get the boys to help me. I know Sanji and Luffy will help, but I wonder about Zoro, Chopper, Brook, Usopp and Franky. Maybe even Robin too heehee." She chuckled to herself, picking up a large ruby studded necklace, examining the glowing jewels, completely unaware of the woman standing in the door way in front of her.

The woman had long dark red hair, tied up into two pigtails that fell to her knees, her eyes the same color of her scarlet hair. Her skin fair and pale, just like Nami's. She was wearing a yellow jacket, that barely held her large chest in, and she was wearing similar pants, that tightly fit her long legs. "My my, what do we have here? A treasure thief?" the women said softly, making Nami jump in shock and falling onto her butt.

"What?" Nami gasped, not expecting anyone else to be in the temple. The red haired woman giggled at Nami's reaction, her ruby painted lips shining in the torch light as she looked at Nami's body in a rather lustful way, licking the corner of her lips.

"This treasure is mine, dear; I guess I have to punish you now for trying to steal it." She laughed lightly, and these massive green vines began to block the three doorways that were in the room, a look of terror on Nami's face.

**A.N-2:**** I will post more chapters very soon, this is just a prologue so of course it's short, other chapters should be much longer, and if you have any pairings you would like, please PM me or leave a comment, and if there are a lot of likes for this story, I will continue this! This story is meant for guys and girls, I don't care who reads it. There will be a lot of erotic scenes, and if you want to know what is on them, please comment or PM me, and I will tell you. But I think a lot of you won't read this because of something called Futanari. Don't know what it is? Search it up! So, please enjoy my story, I will take any request and will try to put it in here at some point, the first chapter is just going to be a lot of intro stuff, so please be patient until I get to the good, fun and steamy erotic scenes :3 enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: Mitzu the Creator

**A.N: So sorry it took so long, I have been busy with school and other things, and so sorry its another short chapter, expect future chapters to be much longer.**

**Chapter 1: Mitzu the Creator**

Nami screeched as a giant vine lunged at her, running away from the scarlet haired woman, more vines sprouting from the ground and circling her, making Nami run into the only corner of the room that was not blocked by treasure. Her eyes were wide with horror as she feeled for the clima-tack, realizing she left it on the thousand sunny. "No, what's going on?" she whimpered as the woman was slowly walking towards her, giggling and licking her big red lips.

"Now now girl, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." The red head giggled as she said that to Nami, only a few feet away now from the straw hat navigator.

"Stay away from me!" Nami yelled as she swung the torch she was still carrying at the girl.

The girl grinned as the torch was knocked out of Nami's hands from a vine that came out of the ceiling, and then it quickly coiled around her hand, tightening around her right wrist. At the same time, more vines reached for her, wrapping around her other wrist and ankles.

As the vines wrapped around her, she tried to rip them off to the best of her ability, failing in the end the girl finally immobilized her limbs by the green plants. "What do you want and who the hell are you?" Nami questioned the girl, guessing she had a devil fruit.

"Who am i? Now that's offensive, you've never seen my wanted poster?" The girl asked, walking right up to Nami, their chests barely touching each other

"You have a bounty?" Name was a little surprised, getting a little nervous that the girl had a bounty. She then tried to back up from the girl, unable to from the wall behind her and the vines around her limbs.

The girl nodded and giggled a little as she pulled out a rolled piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and unrolled it so Nami could see it, the picture matching her face. It read "Wanted dead or alive: Mitzu Valu. Bounty: 1.2 billion beri" "Yup this is my bounty heehee"

"Y-your bounty, it's… the highest I ever saw, it's bigger than Luffy's!" she gasped, staring at the enormous bounty of Mitzu, comparing the picture to the girl's face, confirming her fear. Terror then washed over Nami, realizing this girl was probably the first and only person with a bounty that high, and she was astonished that she never heard of her, sweat beads beginning to form on her forehead and shoulders

"Heehee I know, it's because of my Devil Fruit power…. And a few other things heehee" she smirked and then poked Nami's nose gently. "And please call me Mitzi, it sounds cuter. Oh, you're a part of the straw hats crew? Then that means your name is Naomi, Nalu…. I forget, but you have a small bounty heehee"

Nami winced as Mitzi poked her nose. "It's Nami, and what do you mean because of your devil fruit? Are you able to control plants?"

"I guess you can say that. I have the power of the shifu-shifu no mi, or to put it in a simpler way, the bliss-bliss fruit as what I like to call it. It lets me create anything out of my imagination, so in a way I have the strongest devil fruit, unlike that pathetic Blackbeard guy." Mitzi grinned, slowly leaning into Nami, their chests squishing together. "It's classified as a Logia type since I can't be hit, things go right through me, since I am made of unused matter that had potential to be something, and I see it as air, so my body is literally made of air heehee. And also, I can imitate any devil fruit as well, making my body from my imagination into the item." She said softly, smiling as she leaned in closer to Nami, her glossy red lips less than an inch from Nami's. "And I think you never seen my wanted poster because the world government probably doesn't want to reveal me to the world yet heehee"

"W-what? That's impossible! A-and what are you doing?" Nami asked nervously, feeling Mitzi's warm breath wash over her own lips. The restrained navigator began to blush, trying not to look into the girl's ruby eyes, finding it impossible to do since she was so close to her.

Mitzi grinned, her hands grabbing the back of Nami's head, holding her still as she moved in closer. "Don't worry Nami dear, relax and become mine." She whispered softly as she gently pressed her lips to Nami's

Nami's eyes shot wide open as she was kissed, feeling a powerful shock jolt down her spine. She tried to back away, but was held in place by the wall, the vines and Mitzi's hands, moaning as she felt the girl begin to grind against her.

The girl giggled as she kissed Nami, loving the hot warmth that surged through her body. She then made one of the vines slip into Nami's shorts and rub against her cunt through her panties.

"Aahhn d-don't…" Nami tried to protest but was silenced by Mitzi's lips. The straw hat navigator passing out from the heat of the moment and falling limp in the girls hands, who giggled and unwrapped her, carrying her slowly out of the temple.

**A.N: I hope you liked this chapter, it was my first try at s hot scene and describing Mitzu's power, so just PM or comment if you have any questions or suggestions :3.**


End file.
